User talk:King Toko
Welcome to King Toko talk page. If you want to talk about the DeathSpank Wiki or anything else dont be afraid to leave a message below and I will get back to you. King Toko 07:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi My name is Gamemakergm,I am an admin at Farmville Wiki. I see that you asked for help,and even though I can't add to the wiki,I am really good at dealing with vandalism. Thanks,Gamemakergm Re:Hi It is not my wiki,a lot of people have cooperated to make it grow and Kiriluser is the creator.I am just a sysop. 17:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Can we talk about this wiki on here? : Thanks, 17:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You can. King Toko 18:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : I mean can you stop posting on my FV Wiki Talkpage? Don't answer :) 18:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) yes I can, Im new to all this. King Toko 18:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) E-Mail Hi there, can you drop me your mail address via teno aT globalgameport.com ? Cheers, tenochtitlan (Death-Spank.de) http://twitter.com/deathspank_de Re:E-Mail Hi, I left you a email message. King Toko 00:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) what platform? just wondering what platform this game is on. Re:what platform? Only on Xbox and Playstation. Hopefully PC sometime in the future. King Toko 17:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Already on pc. Глеб Шестаков 01:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello there I am a fan of anything releated to the Monkey Island creators (Ron Gilbert, Tim Schafer, and Dave Grossman), and I enjoyed both DeathSpank games. I'm trying to put more info on here, especially information about the second game. My only worries is that I kinda don't want to spoil certain bits (like the endings). Three-Headed-Monkey 18:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Boots of the Veteran and other Edits I just made those edits as a passerby. I sincerely hope you keep whatever format of the page gives clearer meaning to the curious. I just noticed that the words 'cosy" and 'Threating' seemed out of place; though with my limited knowledge of the game perhaps this is the actual spelling? Also in the Deathspank character article, there was a lot of redundancy that needed attention, as well as sentences that needed some clarifying, as well as an exorbitant amount of proper grammar attention. Though this is not to say that everything or even anything I did was wholely correct for the eventual outcome of the article. Again, please edit what is necessary. I can only hope my minor contributions have improved their quality. 19:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Boots of the Veteran and other Edits The spellings you mentioned is if I remember correctly how they are spelled in the game and in English. Yeah some of the pages need sorting out but content is more important at the moment. Thanks for your contributions they are very much welcome. King Toko 12:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering if the rarity section on all of the weapons and armor pages should be removed, since there's only one of each piece of armor and most weapons. Thanks! Yeah they need to be removed. King Toko 21:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) signing in Say, how come whenever I log in, the entire site changes it's lay out? It's kind of annoying since there are some catagories that seem to go missing. If you explain this to me it would help a lot. Thanks! Cheeks Gimpy Stevens 21:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:signing in The reason this happens is because wikia is forcing all wikis to a new skin layout. This means the old skin will be no longer used. I am currently trying to update the wiki to the new skin, it might take some time to get sorted out. King Toko 02:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) question about deathspank TOV hi, im playing deathspank TOV on PC, steam actually. i have completed the game with 100% story and quests so im wonderring about the object which named "the tomb of unknow ghoul slayer". i cant get into that tomb after i finished the game. can u give me some suggestions. thanks for u attention.